picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Goldie O'Gilt
center|684x684px ---- Goldie « l'Étincelante » O'Gilt (« Glittering » Goldie O'Gilt en version originale) parfois appelée Goldie-la-Blonde ou Doretta Dorémi est une cane anthropomorphe de l'univers de Donald Duck. Historique Goldie O'Gilt est l'amour de jeunesse de Balthazar Picsou, qu'elle a rencontré alors qu'elle était la tenancière du Blackjack Saloon, à Dawson, dans le territoire canadien du Yukon, pendant la ruée vers l'or du Klondike. Les deux vivront toujours une relation spéciale, chacun n'avouant jamais ses sentiments pour l'autre. Biographie Rencontre avec Balthazar Picsou thumb|left|250px|Goldie saisissant la Pépite Œuf d'Oie devant Picsou, méfiant. En 1896, au tout début de la ruée vers l'or du Klondike, Dawson City comptait seulement une scierie et le Blackjack Saloon, déjà tenu par Goldie O'Gilt, alors très pauvre. Balthazar Picsou capta tout de suite son attention car il refusa de dépenser le peu d'argent qu'il avait dans son saloon, pour aller prospecterDon Rosa, Le Prospecteur de la vallée de l'Agonie blanche, 19 juillet 1993.. En 1897, Picsou découvrit la Pépite Œuf d'Oie dans sa concession de la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche. Il alla peu après à Dawson City, dans le Blackjack Saloon, et demanda un café. Le serveur ricana, le croyant très pauvre, et Picsou, énervé, sortit l'énorme pépite qu'il venait de découvrir. Tous les clients furent impressionnés par l'énorme pépite, et Goldie O'Gilt sauta dessus pour l'admirer. Elle proposa un café à Picsou, méfiant. Ils burent un café ensemble, en tête à tête, et Goldie tenta d'en savoir plus sur la concession de Picsou, qui refusa d'en dire plus. Quelques heures plus tard, le canard se réveilla dans la neige, à six miles de la ville, totalement dépouillé. En effet, la tenancière du saloon avait drogué son café. Très énervé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, Picsou revint fou de rage au saloon. Une émeute y eut lieu, puis après avoir assommé la quasi-totalité des clients, le canard retrouva Goldie qui était sur le balcon. Il lui demanda la pépite, qu'elle fut contrainte de rendre. Néanmoins, le reste de l'or qu'il avait dans sa poche avait disparu : il fit donc signer une reconnaissance de dette à Goldie de mille dollars. La cane se résigna à la signer, puis ordonna à Picsou de partir de son saloon. Mais celui-ci refusa de partir seul, et ordonna à Goldie de l'accompagner travailler avec lui dans sa concession, pendant un mois, pour lui servir de leçonCarl Barks, Retour au Klondike, mars 1953.. Elle le suivi donc, non sans emporter discrètement un pistolet Derringer avec elle au préalable. Elle avait pour but de profiter de la situation afin de lui subtiliser sa précieuse pépite Œuf d'Oie. Don Rosa suggéra également dans l'histoire ''La Prisonnière de la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche'', ''que Goldie accepta aussi de suivre Picsou car elle celle-ci éprouvait au fond d'elle des sentiments pour lui, bien que jusqu'à la dernière partie de l'histoire, elle refusa de se l'avouer. Le mois dans la vallée de l'Agonie blanche thumb|250px|Goldie jetant la paie que lui a donnée Picsou, et partant de sa concession. Pendant ce mois, Goldie fut contrainte de travailler pour Picsou : sa robe était lambeaux, elle travaillait dur. Mais Picsou n'avait pas pitié, il voulait qu'elle comprenne ce qu'était de travailler dur pour gagner son argent honnêtement. Ils commencèrent à développer une relation de haine mutuelle ambiguë, prémices d'un amour inavouable. Le malhonnête Soapy Slick apprit aux légendes de l'Ouest américain, Wyatt Earp, Roy Bean et Bat Masterson, que Picsou avait enlevé Goldie. Accompagnés de deux guides, qui se révélèrent être les bandits Butch Cassidy et Kid de Sundance, ils tentèrent de libérer Goldie. Cependant, commençant à développer des sentiments pour Picsou, Goldie préféra prévenir le prospecteur de la présence des trois hommes. Celui-ci les affronta pour les vaincre facilement, mais, profitant de la confusion, But Cassidy et Kid de Sundance avait kidnappé Goldie et volé la boîte contenant le titre de propriété de la concession et la pépite Œuf d'Oie. Picsou réussit à rattraper les bandits, et sauva Goldie et la boîte, toutes deux chères à ses yeux. Goldie décida néanmoins de trahir Picsou, dans un dernier espoir de voler la boîte. Elle l'embrassa sur le seuil de la porte, à la grande surprise du canard, pour permettre à Earp, Bean et Masterson de l'assommer. Cependant, elle réalisa que ce qu'il regardait avec des yeux émerveillés tous les soirs n'était ni la pépite, ni le titre de propriété de la concession, mais une mèche de cheveu lui appartenant. Goldie regretta ce qu'elle avait fait, et retourna à la cabane pour restituer la boîte à Picsou. Puis, ils passèrent une journée seuls dans la cabane. Finalement, le mois terminé, Picsou demanda - à sa grande tristesse - à Goldie de partir. Il lui donna sa paie, de cinquante cents la journée, mais elle lui jeta à la figure, prétendant qu'elle avait déterré plus d'or que lui. Elle partit cependant en pleurs, triste de partirDon Rosa, ''La Prisonnière de la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche, 3-17 mai 2006.. De retour à Dawson [[Fichier:Goldie dans le Blackjack Saloon en flammes.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Goldie dans le Blackjack Saloon en flammes, attendant que Picsou vienne la sauver.]] Suite à cet événement, tous les habitants de Dawson détestaient Picsou. En 1898, l'officier de police montée Sam Steele vint en ville, accompagné de l'inspecteur William Scarth et l'écrivain Jack London, dans le but d'arrêter tous les malfaiteurs. Tous les habitants, y compris Goldie, parlèrent du cas de Picsou, qui avait tout de même séquestré la tenancière de saloon pendant un mois dans sa concession. Steele décida donc d'arrêter le prospecteur, qu'il considérait désormais comme un grand criminel. Jules Écoutum, qui était probablement le seul ami de Picsou à Dawson, vint le prévenir du fait que Steele le recherchait. Il se précipita donc à Dawson pour demander à Goldie de retirer sa plainte. Cependant, un incendie se déclara à Dawson par la faute à la bande à Soapy Slick, et Steele tenta d'arrêter Picsou. Ce dernier parvint tout de même à lui échapper, et entra dans le Blackjack Saloon en flammes. Goldie hurlait à l'aide, au milieu des flammes : en réalité, elle allait parfaitement bien et attendait simplement que Picsou la sauve. Elle voulait voir jusqu'à où il pourrait aller pour elle. Le prospecteur affrontait les flammes dans le saloon pour lui venir en aide, mais les lances à eau des pompiers étaient gelées, et la pression envoya un bloc de glace sur le canard, qui fut assommé par le choc. Voyant cela, Goldie fit cependant croire à tout le monde que Picsou l'avait sauvée, et omit le fait qu'il ait été assommé. Steele estima donc que le canard était innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'imputait, et lui rendit sa concession. Goldie donna une lettre à Picsou, qu'il n'osa jamais ouvrir. Il la jeta dans la neige, en partant de Dawson sans en savoir le contenuDon Rosa, Les Deux Cœurs du Yukon, 1 septembre 1995.. Le canard quitta la région en 1899, pour descendre à Whitehorse. La ruée vers l'or se terminait, Dawson City se vidait, et le Blackjack Saloon fit faillite. Goldie après la ruée vers l'or thumb|300px|Goldie, pleine de fierté et d'amertume, quittant Picsou. Après la ruée vers l'or, Goldie partit de Dawson et s'installa dans la vallée de l'Agonie blanche, dans la concession de Picsou, sans l'autorisation de son propriétaire. Elle continua ainsi pendant plusieurs décennies à exploiter difficilement la concession. Goldie vieillissait seule, et était redevenue très pauvre. Au début des années 1950, Picsou revint au Klondike, accompagné de son neveu Donald Duck et de ses petits-neveux Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck. En effet, celui qui était désormais milliardaire avait retrouvé la mémoire qu'il perdait petit-à-petit, grâce à des médicaments que lui avait prescrits son médecin. Il s'était alors rappelé que Goldie lui devait près d'un milliard de dollars, grâce aux intérêts accumulés sur la reconnaissance de dette qu'elle avait signée après qu'elle avait dérobé son or en 1897. Ainsi, Picsou retrouva Dawson, devenue une ville presque vide, et revint dans sa concession de la vallée de l'Agonie blanche. Cependant, il fut étonné de voir que sa vieille cabane de prospecteur était habitée, et dut affronter un ours apprivoisé par Goldie, Blackjack, avant de pourvoir rencontrer la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux. Picsou fut très étonné de voir son amour de jeunesse, mais il n'avait pas oublié l'argent qu'elle lui devait. Ses neveux avaient honte de lui, et il prit pitié de Goldie en la voyant prendre la route de l'hospice, n'ayant même plus d'endroit où loger. Finalement, il accepta de passer un marché : ils prospecteraient tous deux, et si Goldie trouvait plus d'or que lui, alors elle pourrait rester. Picsou envoya Goldie creuser à un endroit précis de la concession, si bien que ses neveux se doutaient que le canard l'avait envoyée à un endroit où il n'y avait pas d'or. Cependant, elle trouva de l'or : il s'agissait d'une réserve d'or qu'avait caché Picsou quand il était parti de sa concession, en 1900, et qui était indiquée par quatre rochers. Il pleurnicha, car Goldie ne lui devait plus rien et elle pouvait rester vivre ici : s'il avait pris correctement son traitement pour retrouver sa mémoire, il se serait rappelé d'où il avait caché son or. Mais Donald se rendit compte d'un chose : son oncle avait correctement pris son traitement, il avait donc laissé Goldie gagner ! thumb|left|250px|Goldie découvrant les chocolats que Picsou voulait lui offrir en 1899. En 1952, une immense fête était organisée à Donaldville, pour célébrer les cinquante ans de l'arrivée de Balthazar Picsou dans la ville. Chaque Donaldvillois devait trouver le cadeau qui faisait le plus plaisir à Picsou, mais ce dernier était exaspéré par cette parade qui lui semblait inutile. En réalité, cette fête se révéla être une escroquerie menée par le pire ennemi de Picsou, Gracié Rapetou. Celui-ci s'était allié à Archibald Gripsou, Miss Tick et ses petits-fils pour se venger définitivement de son adversaire en détruisant la ville qu'il avait construite, Donaldville. Cependant, il fut arrêté à temps, et la famille et les amis de Picsou purent tout de même lui offrir son vrai cadeau pour cet anniversaire : Goldie O'Gilt. Elle était venue expressément du Klondike pour Picsou, et les deux canards s'embrassèrent réellement pour la première fois de leur vie Don Rosa, Un petit cadeau très spécial, 24 juin 1997.. Puis, en 1954, Picsou retrouva à nouveau Goldie en retournant au Klondike, cette fois-ci pour récupérer le traîneau qu'il avait perdu en 1899. Le glacier dans lequel il s'était coincé était en train de fondre, et Picsou ne voulait pas manquer cette occasion de le retrouver. Entre temps, Goldie avait racheté le bâtiment du Blackjack Saloon, et y avait ouvert un hôtel. Soapy Slick se lança également à la poursuite du traîneau, pensant qu'il contenait quelque chose de précieux, mais en réalité, il s'avéra qu'il contenait simplement le vieux matériel de prospecteur de Picsou, ainsi qu'une boîte de chocolat qu'il comptait offrir à Goldie. Celle-ci les mangea et les trouva tout de même bons cinquante-cinq aprèsDon Rosa, Dernier traîneau pour Dawson, 22 mars 1988. ! Ainsi, Picsou et Goldie réglèrent définitivement leurs relations dans les années 1950, en avouant réellement leur amour l'un pour l'autre : pourtant, leur relation restait étonnement platonique, et aucun des deux n'osait franchir le pas pour aller plus loin. Description physique Goldie O'Gilt est une cane anthropomorphe d'une taille similaire à celle de Balthazar Picsou, soit environ quatre-vingt-dix centimètres. Jeune, elle avait des cheveux mi-courts blonds, qui se sont mués en longs cheveux gris, attachés par un chignon, avec l'âge. Elle a de grands yeux noirs, sans iris, comme Donald et Picsou. Pendant la ruée vers l'or, elle portait souvent une longue robe de bal, étant également chanteuse dans son saloon, le Blackjack, puis, étant tombée dans la pauvreté, elle se mit à porter de vieux haillons. Lorsqu'elle partit de la vallée de l'Agonie blanche, au début des années 1950, elle se mit à porter des habits plus coquets, une longue robe rose qui rappelait celle qu'elle portait du temps de la ruée vers l'or au Klondike. Famille thumb|250px|Chris Yéyé avec sa grand-mère Goldie. La seule parente de Goldie O'Gilt à être apparue dans les bandes dessinées est Chris Yéyé. Cette canette anthropomorphe est la petite-fille de Goldie. Cette dernière aurait donc eu une fille, la mère de Chris Yéyé, introduite dans l'histoire de Romano Scarpa Arriva Paperetta Yè-Yè, datée du 18 décembre 1966. Ainsi, de nombreux fans se sont posés la question de qui est le père de cette fille anonyme. Certains pensent que Goldie a eu un conjoint en 1899 et les années 1950, mais cette théorie semble peu probable, étant donné que Picsou semble avoir été le seul amour de la vie de Goldie. D'autres fans pensent que Picsou et Goldie ont une relation plus poussée que ce qui est montré par Rosa, pendant le mois qu'ils ont passé ensemble dans la vallée de l'Agonie blanche, en 1897, plus particulièrement lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvé seuls dans la cabane, après s'être débarrassés Bean, Masterson et Earp, qui voulaient « libérer » Goldie. Cependant, Don Rosa n'a pas donné plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette fameuse journée, en raison du public jeune visé par l'éditeur (et non par Rosa lui-même, qui déclarera toujours écrire ses histoires pour des lecteurs adultes). En conséquence certains fans pensent que Picsou est le grand-père de Chris Yéyé, et que Goldie n'aurait jamais avoué au canard qu'elle attendait un enfant. Mais de nombreux fans suivant scrupuleusement l'axe Barks-Rosa considèrent tout simplement que Chris Yé-Yé n'existe pas dans leur vision de l'univers de Donald Duck, et donc que Goldie n'aurait pas eu d'enfants avec Picsou, ou un autre homme inconnu. En coulisses Goldie chez Carl Barks [[Fichier:Os456.jpg|thumb|250px|Couverture du Four Color Comics n°456, où est parue pour la première fois Retour au Klondike.]] Goldie O'Gilt est apparue pour la première dans l'histoire de Carl Barks Retour au Klondike, envoyée à l'éditeur le 18 septembre 1952, et publiée pour la première fois en mars 1953 dans Four Color Comics n°456, deuxième opus de la série Uncle Scrooge. Retour au Klondike était donc la deuxième histoire longue avec Picsou comme personnage principal, après Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre.... Dans cette histoire, Picsou retourne au Klondike, accompagné de ses neveux, après avoir retrouvé la mémoire grâce à un traitement médical, et s'être rappelé de son amour de jeunesse, Goldie l'Étincelante. Celle-ci lui devait un milliard de dollars de dommages et intérêts. Il racontait d'un air évasif à ses neveux qui était cette Goldie, sur le bateau qui les emmenaient au Klondike : la seule femme qu'il ait jamais admirée. Il parut presque sentimental, mais se rattrapa vite ne rappelant la somme immense que la cane lui devait. Donald fit d'ailleurs remarquer quelques instants après à ses neveux qu'il l'avait quasiment cru humain lorsqu'il parlait de son amour pour Goldie, avant de reconnaître son oncle Picsou, cupide. [[Fichier:Business Long Overdue.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Un tableau de Carl Barks, Business Long Overdue, réalisé en 1975 et reproduisant la scène des retrouvailles entre Goldie et Picsou.]] Goldie apparaît pour la première fois dans les quatre planches et demi de flash-back que nous offre Carl Barks, quand Picsou raconte à ses neveux ce qu'il s'était passé en 1897 entre Goldie et lui. Celle-ci avait tenté de lui subtiliser la Pépite Œuf d'oie. En représailles, il kidnappa la tenancière du Blackjack Saloon pour la faire travailler un mois dans sa concession de la vallée de l'Agonie blanche, et lui apprendre ce qu'est de travailler honnêtement comme lui. Ce mois passé ensemble dans la concession isolée du canard inspira beaucoup les fans, qui se demandèrent ce qui avait pu se passer précisément entre eux. Cependant, ces planches ne furent publiées pour la première fois qu'en 1978, dans la compilation néerlandaise d'histoires de Barks Oom Dagobert in Terug naar Klondike, deuxième volume de la série Oom Dagobert, avonturen van een Steenrijke Eend. En effet, l'éditeur Western Publishing les avaient censurées, les considérant beaucoup trop violentes pour le jeune public qu'il visait. Ainsi, les fans américains ne purent les découvrir qu'en 1981, dans un livre entièrement dédié à l'œuvre de Barks, Carl Barks and the Art of the Comic Book. Auparavant, ils avaient simplement vu la vieille Goldie, totalement ruinée et vivant illégalement dans la concession de Picsou depuis des années. À la fin de l'histoire, on y voit le milliardaire laisser tout l'or qu'il avait enterré dans sa concession à Goldie, pour lui permettre de ne pas partir dépouillée de tous ses biens pour l'hospice. Ne voulant pas montrer ses sentiments, il prétendit à ses neveux qu'il n'avait pas pris ses cachets pour stimuler sa mémoire, mais Donald découvrit qu'il avait correctement pris son traitement. Il se rappelait parfaitement d'où il avait caché son or, et avait simplement laissé Goldie le trouver. Carl Barks nous montre donc pour la première (et la dernière) fois, Picsou épris de sentiments pour une femme. En effet, il ne réutilisa jamais Goldie, mais les fans s'intéressèrent beaucoup à ce personnage ambivalent, qui fut repris par de nombreux auteurs plus tard. Goldie chez Romano Scarpa [[Fichier:Arriva Paperetta Yè-Yè.jpg|thumb|250px|Première planche de l'histoire Arriva Paperetta Yè-Yè.]] La deuxième apparition de Goldie O'Gilt nous est offerte par le plus célèbre des auteurs Disney italiens, Romano Scarpa, dans son histoire, Arriva Paperetta Yè-Yè, publiée pour la première fois le 18 décembre 1966 dans Topolino n°577. Cette histoire a été encrée par Giorgio Cavazzano, alors dessinateur débutant travaillant dans l'ombre de Scarpa, avant de devenir l'un des membres les plus célèbres de l'école italienne. Arriva Paperetta Yè-Yè est toujours inédite en français, comme dans de nombreuses langues : en effet, à ce jour, elle n'a été traduite qu'en portugais, finlandais et anglais, et la première publication hors-Italie n'eut lieu qu'en 2013. Cette histoire nous montre une vision très différente de Goldie que celle montrée par Carl Barks dans Retour au Klondike. Au lieu de la femme audacieuse et fière ayant vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie au Yukon, nous y découvrons une petite grand-mère vivant en maison de retraite aux États-Unis. Elle est contrainte de confier sa petite-fille, Chris Yéyé, à Picsou. Ce dernier accepte après une longue hésitation d'accueillir l'adolescente à Donaldville. Celle-ci est une représentation typique de l'adolescente des années 1960, les éditeurs Disney voulant rajeunir leurs personnages, qui pour la plupart ont été créés dans les années 1930 et 1940, et qui sont depuis restés figés dans le temps. Scarpa nous montre dans cette histoire l'écart entre la vieille et la jeune génération, avec un Picsou scandalisé par le comportement égoïste et superficiel, selon lui, de Chris, avant de se rendre compte finalement des bons côtés de ce personnage. Chris Yéyé fut réutilisée dans de nombreuses histoires après, mais resta globalement peu populaire en France. thumb|left|250px|Goldie présentant Chris Yéyé à Picsou. Comme dit plus haut, Romano Scarpa nous montre une version contrastée de Goldie O'Gilt. En effet, l'histoire d'amour entre Picsou et Goldie semble définitivement passée, ce qui s'oppose radicalement avec ce que Don Rosa montrera par la suite. Goldie était remplacée par Brigitte McBridge dans l'univers de Scarpa, même si la relation de Picsou avec ces deux femmes paraît très différente : le canard était fou amoureux de Goldie, alors que l'amour que Brigitte éprouve pour lui n'est pas réciproque. Néanmoins, Scarpa ne voulait pas que Goldie concurrence le rôle de Brigitte, et a donc réduit considérablement la relation forte qui lie Goldie et Picsou. Cette version du personnage de Goldie O'Gilt ne fut que peu reprise par la suite par les autres auteurs, préférant la version originale de Barks. Les fans considèrent également peu cette version de Goldie, préférant de loin le travail de Don Rosa sur le personnage, et également pour contourner le fait que la cane ait eu une fille, la mère de Chris Yéyé. Se pose alors la question de qui est le père, et les fans imaginent mal Goldie ayant pu aimer un autre homme que Picsou, ou que Picsou soit le grand-père de Chris. Cette question est détaillée plus haut dans cet article, dans la partie "Famille". Ainsi, la version de Romano Scarpa du Goldie O'Gilt est radicalement différente de celle proposée par Barks puis, plus tard, par Rosa. Goldie chez Don Rosa [[Fichier:Gladstone Comic Album n°28.jpg|thumb|250px|Couverture du Gladstone Comic Album n°28, où est reparue l'histoire Dernier traîneau pour Dawson.]] L'auteur qui a probablement le plus développé le personnage de Goldie O'Gilt est Don Rosa. Il insista beaucoup au cours de son œuvre sur l'ambiguïté de la relation entre Picsou et Goldie. Rosa a en effet découvert, comme de nombreux fans américains, les quatre planches et demi alors inédites de Retour au Klondike au début des années 1980. Ces planches racontent le mois passé par Goldie dans la concession de Picsou en 1897, et nous éclaire sur leur relation. Don Rosa utilise pour la première fois le personnage de Goldie dans Dernier traîneau pour Dawson, parue le 22 mars 1988 dans Uncle Scrooge Adventures n°5, aux États-Unis. Cette histoire se déroule en 1954, et nous montre Picsou retournant au Klondike, et retrouvant Goldie qu'il avait déjà revue quelques temps auparavant, dans Retour au Klondike. Le canard affronte dans cette histoire son vieil ennemi Soapy Slick, apparu lui aussi dans une histoire de Barks Au nord du Yukon !, publiée pour la première fois en septembre 1965 dans Uncle Scrooge n°59. Dans Dernier traîneau pour Dawson, on retrouve Goldie plus coquette, ayant repris le Blackjack Saloon qu'elle avait transformé en hôtel. Elle détaillait pour la première fois les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Picsou à ses neveux, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Cette histoire montre que Picsou et Goldie sont définitivement réconciliés depuis les événements de Retour au Klondike, le milliardaire ayant définitivement abandonné l'idée de faire payer à Goldie les intérêts qu'elle lui devait, en vertu de l'accord qu'ils avaient passé dans l'histoire de Barks. [[Fichier:Hearts of the Yukon cover.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Illustration de Don Rosa pour son histoire Les Deux Cœurs du Yukon.]] Goldie réapparaît dans le huitième épisode de La Jeunesse de Picsou, Le Prospecteur de la vallée de l'Agonie blanche, publié pour la première fois le 19 juillet 1993 dans les Anders And & Co nos 1993-29 à 1993-31, au Danemark. La cane y apparaît cette fois-ci jeune, étant donné que l'épisode se déroule entre 1896 et 1898. Néanmoins, elle n'y apparaît que brièvement, Don Rosa ne souhaitant pas raconter les événements déjà relatés par le flash-back de Retour au Klondike, et l'intrigue se concentrant plutôt sur le travail de prospecteur de Picsou, et sur son affront avec Soapy Slick. On y voit juste Goldie commencer à montrer de l'intérêt pour le futur milliardaire. La tenancière du Blackjack Saloon prend un rôle beaucoup plus important par la suite, dans l'épisode huit ter de La Jeunesse de Picsou, Les Deux Cœurs du Yukon, publié pour la première fois le 1 septembre 1995 dans Walt Disney Giant n°1, aux États-Unis. Cette histoire se déroule en 1898, à la suite des événements relatés dans le flash-back de Retour au Klondike. Goldie est un élément central dans l'histoire, puisque c'est elle qui va convaincre Steele de partir à la recherche de Picsou pour l'arrêter : il s'agissait d'un moyen pour attirer le canard auprès d'elle. Dans le Blackjack Saloon en flammes, elle va attendre son sauveur, qui arrivera finalement avant d'être assommé par des blocs de glace projetés par une lance à eau. Elle va tout de même faire croire que Picsou l'a sauvée, pour qu'il soit innocenté, et va lui donner une lettre qu'il n'osera jamais ouvrir, et qu'il va jeter dans la neige. Le contenu de la lettre est donc resté inconnu, et depuis, ce fait interroge beaucoup les fans : quel était le contenu de la lettre ? Que se serait-il passé si Picsou avait lu la lettre ? [[Fichier:Baiser de Goldie O Gilt et Balthazar Picsou Un petit cadeau très spécial.jpg|thumb|250px|Goldie et Picsou s'embrassant dans Un petit cadeau très spécial.]] Plus tard, Goldie apparaît dans Un petit cadeau très spécial, publiée pour la première fois le 24 juin 1997 dans Donald Duck & Co n°1997-26, en Norvège. La cane n'y apparaît que brièvement à la fin de l'histoire, car elle est le cadeau offert à Picsou par sa famille et ses amis, à l'occasion du cinquantenaire de son arrivée à Donaldville (cette histoire se déroule donc en 1952, avant les événements de Dernier traîneau pour Dawson). Pour la première fois, elle embrassa réellement Picsou, et ce dernier fit tout d'abord croire que cela ne lui importait peu, puis renvoya Goldie de son bureau, prétextant du travail. En réalité, on découvre à la fin de l'histoire un Picsou heureux, venant de vivre ce qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. Dans Rapetou contre coffre-fort !, publiée pour la première fois le 21 mai 2001 dans Kalle Anka & C:o n°2001-21, en Suède, on apprend que Picsou a un portrait de Goldie dans sa chambre, masqué par des rideaux. Voyant cela, les Rapetou étaient persuadés qu'il s'agissait de la personne qui lui devait le plus d'argent. [[Fichier:Le Rêve de toute une vie ! 12.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Donald observant Picsou et Goldie dans Le Rêve de toute une vie !.]] Plus tard, Goldie apparaît dans un rêve de Picsou, dans Le Rêve de toute une vie !, publiée pour la première fois le 2 décembre 2002 dans Donald Duck & Co n°2002-49, en Norvège. Dans cette histoire, les Rapetou pénétraient dans les rêves de Picsou grâce à une invention de Géo Trouvetou, dans l'espoir de lui soutirer la combinaison de son coffre. Contrairement à leurs attentes, le canard ne rêvait pas de son argent mais de ses aventures de jeunesse. Donald fut envoyé également dans les rêves de Picsou pour aller les chercher, avant que son oncle ne se réveille : la présence des Rapetou dans son esprit pourrait le rendre fou pour toujours, voire pire... Les Rapetou et Donald était transportés de rêve en rêve, et le canard avait réussi à éliminer tous les Rapetou, sauf un, quand il arriva dans le dernier rêve, se déroulant en Klondike. On y voyait le Blackjack Saloon en flammes, et Donald découvrait cette scène de la jeunesse de son oncle, quand il allait "sauver" Goldie des flammes. Mais cette fois-ci, Picsou ne se prit pas les blocs de glace projetés par la lance à eau, puisqu'ils furent projetés sur le dernier Rapetou. Picsou l'exclut de son rêve après un combat qui tourna vite en défaveur du bandit, puis retrouva Goldie, déclarant qu'il n'était jamais arrivé à ce stade-là du rêve. Il renvoya Donald dans le monde réel, voyant son neveu observant la situation d'un air intéressé. Le canard fit sortir Géo et ses neveux de la chambre de Picsou, pour le laisser dormir : celui-ci souriait, les larmes aux yeux. Le lecteur n'a pas connaissance de ce qu'il imaginait, mais il devine aisément une scène romantique qui n'eut jamais lieu en réalité. [[Fichier:La Prisonnière de la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche.jpg|thumb|250px|Illustration de Don Rosa pour son histoire La Prisonnière de la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche.]] Enfin, Goldie apparaît dans la toute dernière histoire de Don Rosa, La Prisonnière de la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche, publiée pour la première fois du 3 au 17 novembre 2006 dans les Aku Ankka nos 2006-18 à 2006-20, en Finlande. Cette histoire est l'épisode huit bis de La Jeunesse de Picsou. Rosa y a exaucé le souhait de nombreux fans : raconter ce qui s'est passé durant ce mois de 1897, lorsque Goldie était contrainte de travailler pour Picsou dans sa concession. Don Rosa utilisa des personnages historiques, Roy Bean, Bat Masterson et Wyatt Earp, qui souhaitaient tous trois "libérer" Goldie : il n'y réussirent finalement pas. L'auteur insista sur l'ambiguïté de Goldie, la montrant avide de voler la Pépite Œuf d'oie à Picsou, mais en même temps éprouvant des sentiments pour le canard. Ayant réussi à voler la Pépite après avoir trahi Picsou, elle la lui rendit peu après en découvrant que ce qu'il admirait chaque soir n'était ni la pépite, ni l'acte de propriété de sa concession, mais une mèche de cheveux lui appartenant. Elle revint donc à la concession, et les canards passèrent une journée ensemble seuls dans la cabane, ce qui stimula l'imagination des fans sur ce qu'il se passait dans cette cabane. Finalement, Don Rosa reproduisit la scène de Retour au Klondike où Goldie partait de la concession de Picsou, après lui avoir jeté l'argent qu'il lui avait donné à la figure. Cependant, il rajouta un détail à cette scène : Goldie partait en larmes, triste de voir ce mois passé avec l'homme qu'elle aimait se terminer. Pour conclure, nous pouvons dire que Don Rosa a apporté beaucoup de profondeur au personnage de Goldie O'Gilt, reprenant fidèlement la version de Barks pour l'agrémenter de nombreux détails sur sa relation avec Picsou, au plus grand plaisir des fans. Rosa est l'auteur qui a le plus travaillé sur cette relation ambiguë entre Picsou et Goldie, une relation oscillant entre amour et haine. Cependant, il restait très évasif sur le sujet, craignant d'aller trop loin et de subir la censure des éditeurs, qui visaient un public plutôt jeune (Rosa, personnellement, visait par ses histoires un public adulte). Il stimula donc l'imagination des lecteurs pour compléter ce qu'il n'aurait pas dit sur la relation entre les deux canards, et les fans profitèrent de ce flou volontaire pour réaliser par la suite de nombreuses fan-fictions sur le sujet. Goldie chez d'autres auteurs [[Fichier:Hr-Goldie_avec_son_ours.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Goldie avec son ours, dessinée par Vicar dans L'Alaska c'est exquis.]] De nombreux dessinateurs de renommée ont repris le personnage de Goldie, généralement le temps d'une histoire. En effet, Goldie est très populaire parmi les fans, si bien qu'elle est devenue récurrente dans les bandes dessinées, notamment dans celles liées au passé de prospecteur de Picsou. On note son utilisation par Brian Claxton, Tom Anderson et Vicar dans L'Alaska c'est exquis, datée du 3 décembre 1980 : il s'agit de l'une des premières réapparitions de Goldie après Barks et Scarpa. Elle apparaît aussi dans Les femmes de Picsou, histoire de Gianfranco Cordada et Andrea Ferraris, datée du 23 décembre 1997. Marco Rota, lui, la dessina dans Trou de mémoire, scénarisée par Lars Jensen et parue en avril 2000. Goldie apparaît aux côtés de nombreux autres personnages de Barks dans un hommage à l'Homme des canards, réalisé pour l'anniversaire de la création de Picsou, Le vortex temporel, scénarisé par Carlo Panaro, dessiné par Paolo De Lorenzi, et paru le 11 décembre 2007. Elle est également présente dans L'ours qui en savait trop, de Knut Nærum et Arild Midthun, publiée pour la première fois en février 2018. Enfin, Goldie est présente dans plusieurs histoires de Silvia Ziche, inédites en français. Les auteurs italiens utilisèrent beaucoup le personnage de Goldie, notamment pour la mettre en concurrence avec l'autre grand amour de Picsou, Brigitte McBridge. Cependant, ils s'inspirèrent beaucoup plus de la Goldie des histoires de Barks et de Rosa, que de celle représentée par Scarpa : cette dernière version fut particulièrement délaissée par les auteurs modernes. Goldie dans l'animation Elle est réapparue notamment dans le dessin animé ''La Bande à Picsou'' (série de 1987) (1987-1988). Elle est aussi présente dans ''La Bande à Picsou'' (série de 2017), mais dans une version alternative. Anecdotes *Lors d'une interview, un fan interviewant Don Rosa nomma accidentellement le personnage Nelly au lieu de Goldie. Don Rosa ne fit pas remarquer son erreur à l'intervieweur mais fit en sorte d'utiliser le nom correct du personnage, Goldie, dans sa réponse. Ses différents noms *''Glittering Goldie'' est le nom dont l'a baptisé Carl Barks dans Retour au Klondike« Glittering » signifie « scintillant » et « goldie » se rapporte évidemment à l'or. Son identité révèle sa beauté et sa blondeur.. *''Goldie O'Gilt'' est le nom que lui a donné Don Rosa dans ses histoires à partir de L'Empereur du Klondike, huitième épisode de La Jeunesse de PicsouGilt signifie en anglais « dorure » ou « doré », le O'' donnant une origine irlandaise, pendant de l'origine écossaise de Picsou.. *En version française, elle a été appelée '''Rayon d'or' dans Les Belles Histoire Walt Disney n°58 paru en octobre 1953 et Doretta Doremi dans Super Picsou Géant (ancienne série) n°81 en octobre 1978, avant que les traducteurs ne reprennent son nom anglais. En italien, elle a eu depuis le début le nom de Doretta Doremì. *En Belgique, Goldie O'Gilt s'appelait Marie-la-Pépite. Liens externes et sources * Site sur Goldie et Picsou * Galerie sur les différents styles de dessin de Goldie Notes et références en:Glittering Goldie O'Gilt General Info it:Doretta Doremì sv:Glittriga Gullan el:Χρυσή Γκόλντυ en:Goldie O'Gilt Catégorie:Partenaire de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Personnage créé par Carl Barks Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou (série de 1987) Catégorie:Personnage de La Jeunesse de Picsou Catégorie:Famille O'Gilt Catégorie:Personnage féminin Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage créé en 1953 Catégorie:Chanteur Catégorie:Danseur Catégorie:Donaldvillois Catégorie:Adulte Catégorie:Personnage connu par un surnom Catégorie:Personnage récurrent Catégorie:Voleur Catégorie:Méchant Catégorie:Personnage canadien